Miner Rebellion
General The Miner Rebellion, or more formerly known as the Frontier Liberation Army, are a massive group of miners that sprawl across many sectors and planets. They are loosely allied, and comprise hundreds of sub factions who all resist the VEGA Federation's tyranny. Outright war between the sub factions or alliances within the Miner Rebellion is common and often brutal. Despite this, they are all allied to the Iron Star Company and will fight the VEGA Corporation as a whole during times of need.__TOC__ History The Miner Rebellion were originally a large, growing band of miners seeking fortune amongst the stars by mining asteroids. With VEGA Corporation administrating the rights to mine and also mining the asteroids themselves, the rebels were competitors for resources. When a group of miners found large deposits of resources, they were attacked by the VEGA Corporation. These incidents became more and more frequent until at some point, isolated groups of rebels took arms to fight the VEGA Corporation; this was the beginning of VEGA Conflict. As the Miner Rebellion grew in strength, an anonymous figure known as Mystery Voice lead the first major uprising efforts to over throw VEGA Corporation and restore the miner's liberties. The Miner Rebellion have fought through many battles against many factions and continue to do so to this day. Their story is further detailed and continued here. Ships and Technology The Miner Rebellion in comparison to other factions have less refined and elegant technologies. Being originally miners, they've had to improvise in impoverish conditions to develop weapons, armor and ships. Many of Miner Rebellion's ships originally were not designed for combat, but are later rigorously revised to be more and more combat oriented. As such, all of the ships that can be researched at the ship lab are inferior in terms of mass and armor in comparison to ships from other factions but still competitive to some extent. They are however, faster to build, the materials needed to upgrade them through the crafting system are easier to obtain. A list of Miner Rebellion hulls is here. The rebels have also developed weapons of various types, they are not as powerful in comparison to weapons of other factions, but they make do with what they have. A list of their ship weapons can be found here. The rebellion has also had to develop their own base defences as well, a list of their turrets can be found here. The technology used to construct miner bases are partially of VEGA Corporation origin, as most miners have had to obtain a miner's license permit to be allowed to mine in space. VEGA Corporation claims that all the equipment within bases are of VEGA Corporation's property. Notable Individuals Burr was one of the first miners to join the Miner Rebellion, and is currently the unofficial leader of the miner Rebellion. He recounts how his mining operation was destroyed by the VEGA Corporation that was intent on extorting them of resources. He continues to fight alongside with rebels through the years, frequently assigning missions to rebel commanders. Sybil is an artificial intelligence reprogrammed to be loyal to the Miner Rebellion, she assists in coordinating riots and assigns missions to budding rebel commanders, in addition to providing intelligence. Both Algol and Larus used to work for the VEGA Corporation but have defected and both operate in the markets, they both do not see each other eye to eye, where Larus is collecting Blood Amber for unknown reasons (he claims he is trading it for out-of-circulation technology) and Algol is destroying it, all so for unknown reasons which he hints, Blood Amber is a curse. During the beginnings of the uprising, the Miner Rebellion was coordinated by an anonymous entity working from within the VEGA Corporation, the Mystery Voice helped instigate riots and distribute blueprints owned by the VEGA Corporation. Alliances While all other factions are notably banded together tightly, the Miner Rebellion is loosely congregated. Infighting within the Miner Rebellion is highly common and happens frequently, they are organised in many alliances with each alliance having their own set of allies, code of conduct, allegiance and beliefs. In fighting amongst Miner Rebellion can be brutal, particularly during civil wars, but despite their rather chaotic nature, they all have common enemies and allies such as the VEGA Corporation and Iron Star Company. Trivia *In the beginning, in game, it's interesting to note that the VEGA Corporation rarely directly attacks the Miner Rebellion unprovoked. That changed after Reclamation when VEGA Security began attacking the rebel bases directly. ---- Category:Factions